No es tan fácil como parece
by Jazmin Farrelly
Summary: Pedir disculpas no es tan fácil como parece.
1. Chapter 1

**No es tan f****ácil como parece**

**Capítulo 1**

La noche es joven, dice un proverbio popular, pero hace varias que no podía disfrutar de una como se debe, las marcas obscuras bajo los amenazantes ojos de Randall eran perturbadoras para los pocos que podían sostener su mirada, estaba claramente enfadado desde que, en la lucha de parejas con Sheamus… bueno, había recibido una patada de él por error, no estaba completamente seguro de eso en dicho instante por lo que sin pensarlo se lanzó contra él, derribándolo.

Sin dar vueltas al asunto, lo que sentía era culpabilidad mesclada con algo más que no sabía identificar, posteriormente, al observar la grabación se dio cuenta de que el guerrero celta había tratado de disculparse y en efecto, había sido un craso error arremeter de esa manera.

Nunca antes experimentó aquella impotencia, sí impotencia al no saber cómo pedir perdón de manera adecuada, pues aquel suceso le estaba costando según él, la pérdida de una gran alianza. Personalmente opino que se trataba de más que una simple sociedad, pero soy una humilde narradora y me limito a pervertir a mis personajes *cofcof…* olvídenlo.

Al inicio trató de convencerse de que todo pasaría, el tiempo logra lo que el esfuerzo no alcanza, pero la relación cordial que antes mantenían se había desequilibrado de tal manera que cada pequeño roce en el cual trataba de conversar y aclarar la situación se tornaba gélido y brusco.

-Hey fellas!- dijo un despreocupado, casi feliz Sheamus al entrar a la sala donde comúnmente se reunían después del programa.

Recibiendo algunos saludos como respuesta tomó asiento entre sus más cercanos, donde entre uno y otro comentario se notaba lo crítico que se estaba volviendo el ambiente con Laurinates, sus perrillos falderos y la impasible actitud de la junta directiva y el señor McMan. Tratando de no estresarse con el frío y el creciente descontento de sus camaradas sacó un libro de bolsillo del interior de su chaqueta y sin más se entregó a una lectura que al parecer, le divertía muchísimo.

Desde un asiento lejano el albino sujeto era examinado por un par de ojos celestes cuyo dueño bebía una Heineken helada. Aún le dolía cada centímetro cuadrado del cuerpo pero un malestar más agudo se centraba en su cabeza al no hallar la motivación para levantarse, cruzar la sala y decir "disculpa por lo de la semana pasada, Stephen". Probablemente eso lo hubiera solucionado todo, pero el simple hecho de no poder guardarse el orgullo unos minutos le fastidiaba el ánimo de tal manera que salió cubierto literalmente por una nube negra… y todos lo notaron.

Tras intercambiar una mirada de "Mi–no-entender" con CM Punk el pelirrojo volvió a lo suyo, tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre ese tema que tanto le incomodaba últimamente.

Confundido por lo bajo, se acurrucó entre las sábanas de esa amplia y solitaria cama, pensando en cómo no empeorar la situación, por otro lado, su conciencia le recordaba que estaba dedicando demasiado tiempo a un asunto que de haber ocurrido con cualquier otra persona, hubiera pasado inadvertido.


	2. Chapter 2

No es tan fácil como parece

Capítulo 2

Recientemente las cosas no iban nada bien, la depresión producida por su divorcio, la prensa fisgoneando en las circunstancias menos oportunas y el reciente desliz ocasionado en la WWE con el petirrojo habían echado a perder su ánimo en general, no cabía duda, necesitaba vacaciones pero antes de tomarlas debía arreglar los asuntos pendientes.

Lo primero sería tramitar su permiso, las formalidades le causaban cierta nausea pero seguramente terminarían de manera favorable, lo posterior era complicado, ojalá disculparse fuera tan sencillo como llenar una solicitud.

Nombre: Randall Orton

Fecha: 2012-05-20

Asunto: Disculpas

Causa: Reacción irracional

Destinatario: Stephen Farrelly

Firma: Randy Keith Orton

Era todo lo que se requería, ¿verdad?, llegaría privadamente en un sobre sellado cuando él estuviera conduciendo a pocos kilómetros de Miami Beach sintiendo la brisa marina en el rostro ¡y listo! Consciencia tranquila.

Pero por desgracia las relaciones humanas no se manejan de manera burocrática.

Debía abordarlo con cortesía después del programa de Monday Night, invitarlo a un trago quizá y cuando la situación perdiera tirantez, sentados en la barra de un bar solitario, por ser lunes naturalmente; diría algo así como:

-… Y perdona por la patada de la otra vez, lo lamento de verdad.

Terminando todo en un abrazo fraterno y reconciliador tras un "No es nada, fella".

Lo curioso del caso es que todo pudo haberse librado exactamente de esta manera si los labios húmedos de vodka del guerrero celta no hubieran rozado por accidente el cuello bronceado y cálido de Randy en los pocos segundos que duró el abrazo.

Y sí que fueron pocos segundos. El calor, la cercanía de los cuerpos casi apolíneos y aquel fortuito roce bastaron para originar un beso dulce, ardiente e inesperadamente lento en el cual se vieron atrapados antes de poder tan siquiera discernir lo que estaba pasando. Los ojos usualmente serenos de Stephen se encontraron la atractiva y tierna expresión que se fue desvaneciendo cuando prácticamente vencido dejó caer sus párpados, imitando a su compañero mientras voluntariamente su boca se abría a la curiosidad y gentileza invasora de la lengua del feroz combatiente el cual se mostraba glorioso en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros y esta vez, linda ironía; en una arena distinta, bajaba la guardia y aferrándose a su oponente, le regalaba la expresión más pura de afecto.

Pudieron haber transcurrido varias horas de contacto, el tiempo es relativo y los minutos seguramente pasaron con una parsimonia admirable, deleitándose con el singular espectáculo. Mas todo se acaba y este beso también. Con un fuerte coctel de curasao azul y vodka transitando por sus labios, Randall dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la barra y salió del lugar sin proferir más palabras que un escueto, casi mental, "Adiós". Otro cóctel de confusión y vergüenza se preparaba a grandes cantidades en la cabeza de cierto tiburón blanco. Lo único y real era el suceso. Y dicho suceso no dejaba de rondar su mente como una película en HD que retrocedía y reproducía en cámara lenta sin saber cuándo terminaría de verla para regresar a la normalidad.

Fellas! Jejeje… creo que he cumplido. Me acoplaré por vacaciones a publicar un capítulo de aproximadamente 500 palabras semanalmente, espero poder acabar este lindo, lindo delirio mío antes de regresar al colegio.

La especial atención a los licores se debió a una reunión que organizamos entre amigos por fin de año, que terminó en lágrimas, traspiés y escenas lamentables; fue muy divertido, aprendí mucho de ese tema y pues… adoré poder aplicarlo aquí.

Sigo enamorada de Stephen, y si estás leyendo esto supongo que no soy la única XD. Normal. Son casi perfectos, ¿a quién lo le gustaría secuestrarlos para mantenerlos cautivos en la cam...? Jajaja. Acepto toda clase de reviews, pero moderad el vocabulario ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

No es tan fácil como parece

Capítulo 3

_Los sueños, desde el más incipiente atisbo de razonamiento humano, han tenido diversos significados para sus intérpretes, desde premonitorios de bienaventuranza, hasta mensajeros de la fatalidad. Sin embargo, en la actualidad es mayoritariamente aceptado que los sueños refieren a la pseudo materialización de los deseos, miedos o expectativas que se manifiestan en el momento más profundo alcanzado por el sueño, estado alfa, en el inconsciente individual._

Al leer estas líneas, Stephen quedó seriamente contrariado. No le atraían en sobremanera los artículos de este tipo pero al verse obligado a investigar, le molestaba la posibilidad de admitir que "deseaba" besar a la víbora, Randy Orton, de nuevo. Quizá se trataba de una alucinación, un trauma causado por el alcohol o un golpe inadvertido en la cabeza, a veces lo mejor es engañar a la memoria, recuerdos con elementos de la fantasía y la realidad, tal vez más de lo primero.

Una parte interesante de la humanidad es el subconsciente, precisamente porque hace lo que le viene en gana y es la consciencia encargada de cortar, a veces dolorosamente, muchos deseos que florecen como rosas silvestres entre serias y fúnebres violetas; sólo para mantener la fachada.

Con mucha suerte llegó a su saber que el susodicho se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, lejos de su persona, lo cual le ocasionaba un alivio incomparable. Así no tendría que lidiar con su constante presencia, ya excesiva en las escenas de sus sueños ora tierna, ora apasionada; recreando las fantasías más insanas que podrían concebirse.

Aún tenía tiempo para analizarlo todo fríamente, para llegar a una conclusión y tomar alternativas que le permitirían llevar las circunstancias con clama, aclararlo todo y en unas cuantas semanas todo estaría como antes. Lo que le impedía poner en marcha este simple y racional proceso era que tal vez no quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, era un verdadero tormento el no poder hallar cuartel en la batalla que se libraba en su cerebro, sensatez versus deseo; ¿cuál ganaría? La firmeza y la pasión se disputaban fieramente el dominio de sus acciones, a lo cual el sólo respondía con la suficiente entereza como para no ir tras Randall, donde quiera que estuviese.

Muy interesante la manera en la cual se maneja el destino, o más bien cruel y escandalosa cuando no debería.

El sol reflectando en las gafas oscuras, el calor que acariciaba su suave piel bronceada, las mujeres paseando con prendas ligeras frente a él, todo parecería perfecto. O al menos lo sería si concretara lo que ocurrió hace un par de noches en ese bar. Estaban muy cerca, sí. El alcohol había hecho su trabajo, sí. Se hallaba hipersensible a cualquier estímulo por no haber tocado a su ex esposa ni a nadie por semanas, también; pero nada explicaba el motivo por el cual su mano guió el mentón de Sheamus a su alcance para besarlo.

Por otro lado, ¿estaba Stephen provocándolo? No, eso pudo haber sido un sencillo error de posición, o tal vez no.

Apuró su Blue lady. Estaba a una noche de enfrentar la realidad y sabía que una simple disculpa no zanjaría todo eso.

Lo siento.

No debí dejar pasar tanto tiempo pero fue inevitable. Desde este cap en adelante seré constante.. adivino que no sera muy dificil puesto que el fic va un poquito adelantado pero hay ciertas cosas por corregir.

Gracias por la lectura y dejad rr ^^


	4. Chapter 4

No es tan fácil como parece

Capítulo 4

Los pocos días de sol y arena habían obrado de manera maravillosa en Randall, pero era hora de abrir los ojos y afrontar la realidad, y esta realidad se veía turbia y con nula posibilidad de escape.

Transitando uno de los numerosos pasillos por los cuales el material de producción era monstruosamente apilado antes de cada espectáculo, mientras eludía equipos y personas tropezó accidentalmente con Teodore… o más bien Teddy, como rezaba el cartel que llevaba al frente. El humillado sujeto muy amablemente le informó sobre los distintos encuentros que se llevarían a cabo durante la edición, enfatizando el suyo… contra el gran tiburón blanco.

Incluso en los vestidores su rostro seguía carente de expresión, cual autómata se desvistió y vistió, sin tomar consciencia de quien estaba ahí.

-¡Hey, hermanovski! Desapareciste, ¿sabes?

Ahí estaba… agradeciendo al cielo de que no fuera el petirrojo quien lo encontrara, cruzó miradas con Ryder respondiendo con un asentimiento leve.

-Estabas de vacaciones, ¿verdad?-la típica sonrisa que siempre acompañaba a este personaje, era inesperadamente agradable- pero… hermanovski, no te ves nada bien… como si hubieras peleado con Tensai mmm… ¿Estuviste en Miami o en un cementerio? jaja– No paró de hablar – deberías ir con el Doc para que te de algo, Sheamus no te la va a poner fácil, hermanovski.

Y así lo hizo, mirando al cielo raso, sobre una estrecha camilla pasaron varios minutos, a la espera que un ángel bajara del cielo y le aconsejara qué hacer, pero quién sabe si uno de esos seres celestiales pudiera entenderlo, después de todo no tienen pelotas, ¿o sí?

.-.-.

Cuando la anunciadora pronunció "Randy Orton"… de veras que lo deseaba, tenerlo una vez más, a pesar de la vergüenza interna que trataba de ignorar; bajo su cuerpo, con esos desafiantes ojos que aparentemente no aceptarían la rendición jamás. Sin embargo, tocarlo no sería igual y lo sabía bien, aún más, no tenía la certeza de si se presentaría en el ring, pensar en esto nublaba de tristeza esos ojos cuyo iris estaba hecho del mar.

Pero en la WWE el profesionalismo es fundamental. A pocos minutos del encuentro sus pensamientos coincidieron en pelear, dar un gran espectáculo y arreglar lo que debía arreglarse después, aunque esto supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

El combate fue tortuoso para ambos. Mirar a los ojos del otro era imposible, el miedo… principalmente por el miedo al reproche o condena que podría estar plasmado en la mirada ajena; no cabe duda de la inmensa inseguridad en la que flotaban entre los dos, después de todo, ¿cómo se debía actuar después de un beso tan fortuito?

La vida es impredecible. Sus cuerpos cálidos enredándose de las maneras más sorprendentes a la vista de millones alrededor del globo les dejaba con una seca sensación de morbo.

"_Exhibicionismo_". Pensó Stephen, quería terminar lo más pronto posible, la encendida coloración en sus mejillas definitivamente no ayudaba al Great White, aunque sin duda podría tomarse como un síntoma del esfuerzo producido, solo él sabía por qué razón su piel ardía cuando arrinconaba o era arrinconado en las esquinas, cuando levantaba en vilo a la víbora y cuando finalmente, con el enemigo casi derrotado, tomó una de sus piernas para levantarla y, sobre la lona del ring el árbitro contó hasta tres.

-Espérame después, Sheamus.- Profirió Randall con suavidad, como un murmullo o tal vez un siseo, con los ojos cerrados y el peso del albino hombre sobre su humanidad, justo antes de que el _réferi_ iniciara la cuenta.

Este capítulo me ha tomado mucho trabajo… por la incómoda espera que los personajes deben experimentar antes de…

-¿Antes de?- Casi desmayo, al parecer Randall ha irrumpido en la habitación de la fanficker causándole un pre infarto… más bien una hemorragia porque no viene solo.

-Ya fella, deja a la muchacha.- Está estresada, ¿ves?- Dice mientras sus enormes manos se posan sobre el cuello de la fujoshi. Desilusionantemente los dos están completamente vestidos.

-¡Ya! ¡Fuera de aquí! Todavía no he decidido quién de ustedes va a ser el de arriba, ¿Ok?

La palidez de los dos era alarmante, especialmente en el petirrojo, pues está por demás aclarar que mordidas y moretones se ven mejor en la piel pálida.


	5. Chapter 5

Las miradas de ambos estaban pegadas al suelo, era totalmente comprensible que ninguno se decidiese a dar el primer paso. Los segundos pasaban, como burlándose de la situación, sonoros en su tick-tack grave e imperturbable del reloj que pendía de la pálida pared del pasillo intransitivo.

-Escucha, Stephen. Yo… yo no intenté burlarme de ti si es lo que parece…- Con los párpados cerrados al igual que los puños respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de seguir- Las cosas están algo confusas en mi vida últimamente, lo lamento… En serio, lo siento mucho si fue ofensivo o algo, no estoy seguro de haber sabido lo que hacía en ese momento…- Fue todo lo que atinó a decir, no lo había planeado en absoluto, sólo sabía que debía disculparse, pero al no recibir repuesta alguna se giró en dirección contraria y echó a andar rápidamente, sin levantar la mirada y dispuesto a embriagarse por lo que quedaba de la noche.

"Así que fue un error… un error"- el eco de estas palabras resonaba, diluyendo los demás pensamientos del Guerrero Celta, para cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, la víbora rodeaba ya la esquina contraria, entonces corrió hacia allí y sin importarle nada, ni siquiera la reacción de Randall, lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura y cuello besándolo intensamente hasta terminárseles el oxígeno, luego juntó su frente albina con la del bronceado sujeto mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

-Si todo esto es un error, fella… estoy feliz de estar equivocado… y sé también que tú lo estas.- Al oír esto Randy buscó los labios del pelirrojo al tiempo que se aferraba de su cuerpo buscando más ardor con el contacto. ¿Qué importa si alguien pasaba por casualidad por ahí? Ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Smack Down estaba por finalizar asique nadie se sorprendió al verlos vestidos y a de salida, condujeron hasta el departamento de la víbora casi por mutuo acuerdo, no estaban muy seguros a cerca de qué harían, pero la pregunta no venía al caso, con estar a solas bastaba.

Sin encender las luces se giró sobre sí mismo y le dio un pequeño beso en una de las comisuras de los labios de la víbora, quien no ocultó su sorpresa al sentir los fuertes brazos de su compañero enredándose a su alrededor y viceversa.

-Creo que ordenaré una pizza- dijo Randy al abandonar el dulce abrazo, estaba… imposible definir cómo se sentía, de repente transitar los espacios de su propio hogar no era tan solitario como antaño, la presencia de Stephen… le proporcionaba vida al lugar.

Era casi media noche cuando advirtieron el deseo de descansar, estaban en el sofá iluminados por el plasma en el cual pasaban los créditos finales de una comedia que acababan de ver, la caja de pizza yacía vacía en una mesita desde hace mucho tiempo.

Negar que la compañía les resultaba extraña sería mentir. A medio metro de distancia habían estado desde hace más de dos horas, ese espacio era un vacío injustificable. De repente Stephen apagó el televisor y a obscuras se inclinó sobre el somnoliento cuerpo de Randall, este lo recibió con suavidad entreabriendo los labios, recostándose sobre su espalda y con el guerrero albino sobre sí, entrelazándose entre abrazos y pequeñas caricias quedaron profundamente dormidos.

…

-Jumm… al parecer me he excedido un poco con el azúcar en esta capi, a propósito que Randall se vería lindo como uke. ¿Verdad, Sheamus?- La víbora le queda mirando con aire asesino mientras Sheamus se ríe discretamente.

-¡Y tú no te rías, que cuando te agarre no vas a poder pararte en un mes!

-Jajajaja Vaya…! Esto ha sido todo por hoy, planeo un par de capítulos más *mente perversa trabajando* Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

-Esta situación… está fuera de control- Suspiró Randal mientras recordaba lo difícil que había sido zafarse del abrazo cálido y protector que lo mantenía atado al sofá por la mañana sin despertar a su pelirrojo. Las últimas horas habían pasado como un segundo, no recordaba haber descansado tan bien en los últimos meses, detalle que le alarmaba y con justa razón, pues quien seguía dormitando en el salón era su colega y… ¿amigo?

Involuntariamente soltó otro suspiro, no era difícil imaginar qué ocurriría en caso de que… llegara a saberse, además sus propios sentimientos no eran del todo claros, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un simple impulso, lo cual le aterraba ya que implicaría herir a Stephen.

Cargó la cafetera mientras pulía la mejor manera de dejar las cosas claras con el pelirrojo, el desayuno estaba listo y para ser las 8am ya era hora que la bella durmiente despertara. Se acercó con cuidado, tratando de no ser brusco pero se detuvo por algunos segundos contemplando a su huésped. Esta yacía de lado, luciendo su fuerte y correctamente proporcionada anatomía a lo largo del sofá; era muy bien parecido, se necesitaría ser ciego o idiota para no apreciarlo, pero lo que más le cautivaba era esa expresión suave y sincera que le transmitía paz.

-Stephen… Hey Setephen…. Ya es tarde.- En vano le susurró estas palabras, pues el pelirrojo seguía tan dormido como antes.

Exasperado por la escena, le agarró con firmeza el hombro con el afán de sacudirlo suavemente, pero en seguida los brazos de Sheamus le atrajeron, haciéndole caer sobre su cuerpo.

-Buenos días fella- le dijo sonriente, encontrando su mirada.

-Ya… ya es hora de desayunar- la víbora estaba molesta, muy molesta, avergonzada y nerviosa. – Esa clase de bromas no es graciosa.

-Jajaja…

De nuevo esa actitud alegre y despreocupada…

El malestar de Randy se hizo sentir como una pesada niebla que les envolvía en mutismo mientras desayunaban, necesitaba zanjar esto… antes de enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Stephen, lo que ha pasado en estos días… No está bien.- evitó a toda costa los ojos del guerrero celta- Te lo dije ayer, todo ha sido muy complicado para mí, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento… Lo mejor para los dos será que…

Sheamus no esperó más.

Por la espalda le rodeó posando su mano sobre el pecho de la víbora, justo donde latía agitado, su corazón. Con su cálido aliento rozando la sensible piel de su cuello quedaron en silencio, escuchando cómo los latidos de ambos se complementaban armoniosamente.

-Tampoco sé describir cómo me siento, fella- le susurró al oído- Todo lo que se… es que cuando te tengo cerca mi corazón palpita así como el tuyo, y lo que quiero es abrazarte y no separarme de ti nunca. También me preocupa… qué será si alguien más llega a enterarse de esto, pero de momento mi prioridad eres tú.

Ante esto Randal se giró para mirarle a los ojos, no había mácula en lo dicho.

*/*_*/*_*

-Jajajaja! Eso es todo por ahora! El próximo capítulo será el último y hay que cerrar esta historia como se merece: lemon :3 Y… creo que ya sé quién será el uke.

*Palidecen los dos protagonistas a espaldas de la fangirl*

Pd. Dejad rr! Especialmente si tenéis ideas a cerca de quien será uke X3.


	7. Chapter 7

No es tan fácil como parece

Capítulo 7

Cerró sus ojos mientras su cuerpo era inundado por una tierna sensación, cálida, esponjosa* entre los brazos de Stephen…

De repente sintió que necesitaba una ducha. No es que no se sintiera bien, demasiado bien en esa posición para ser sincero, pero ya era muy tarde y estaba atentando contra su rutina.

-Stephen, necesito tomar un baño… ah… Stephen, por el amor de Dios, deja eso, en serio necesito… ahhh!

La víbora intentaba contener los gemidos que rasguñaban su garganta y nacían de las húmedas caricias que le prodigaba la lengua del albino a su cuello al tiempo que desataba los pequeños botones de la camisa que cubría el perfecto y bronceado pecho de su…

¿Amante?

Ponerlo de esa forma sería incorrecto. No eran amantes. No. AÚN no lo eran.

-Bueno, fella… creo que yo también me hace falta una- su aliento chocaba contra la piel húmeda causando espasmos tenues en el cuerpo que instintivamente se movía sin despegarse de su compañero, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el baño, dejando en el camino algunas del las prendas que los cubrían.

Besos y roces iban y venían, respiración superficial, calor, vapor, gemidos y jadeos…

Randall no sintió el toque helado de los azulejos que cubrían la estancia contra su espalda, su campo de visión estaba espesamente nublado por las nubes de vapor, pero lo que sí notaba claramente era la mirada apasionada de Stephen, su piel, sus manos, sus músculos… tan perfecto que podría ser un sueño.

Se apretó aún más hacia el cuerpo del guerrero celta, frotando sus crecientes erecciones entre sí, calentando sus cuerpos que destilaban placer a cada contacto, inesperadamente su cuerpo se giró 180 grados, dándole la espalda a su compañero en un provocativo gesto aprovechado por las manos de Stephen que, con vida propia recorrían insistentemente los pezones endurecidos y altivos, pellizcándolos, frotándolos en círculos y presionándolos hasta cansarse de ellos mientras su boca traviesa mordisqueaba sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros; dejando marcas de indiscutible propiedad.

En una mezcla de indecisión y fogosidad las enormes manos de Stephen fueron danzando temblorosamente por los magníficamente marcados abdominales de Randall hasta sus caderas y mucho más abajo… No hacía falta adivinar el motivo de su bien disimulado nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que trataba tan íntimamente con un hombre; con cualquier mujer no existiría inconveniente alguno, después de todo había sido educado por la sociedad para admirar y amar las adorables y equilibradas anatomías femeninas, de ahí el "no saber qué rayos hacer"… en una situación así.

¡¿Tan difícil es dejar de pensar un momento y ser arrastrado por las bajas pasiones?!

Por sentido común, por ser un hombre y ante nada un caballero, tuvo que pedir permiso para la inminente intromisión que se avecinaba en su futuro inmediato.

Recibiendo un suave y ahogado "Sí" por respuesta llevó su tacto hacia los firmes muslos de The Viper, estrujándolos, separándolos y descubriendo un estrecho orificio que sin duda ofrecería duro trabajo al más pertinaz.

En una de las manos del tiburón blanco se hallaba el imponente miembro de la víbora recibiendo mil atenciones de la misma, que lo acariciaba en toda su longitud, alternando roces con los testículos y jugando con la punta de vez en vez, hasta que de ésta escurrían pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal. Su otra mano primero se deleitó humedeciéndose en la boca de Randall para luego masajear el interior de los muslos de éste, oscilando en cortas penetraciones que con los segundos profundizaron, tocando un punto sensible que hizo vibrar a cada célula que lo integraba.

-Ah...nhh… Stephen… por favor…

-¿Ehnnh…?

-¡Ahh…! A-presurate… enh-traa… por favor…ah…

Era suficiente, lo habría sido para cualquiera. Tomó su propio miembro alineándolo con la húmeda entrada y de una sola estocada irrumpió en lo más profundo de Randall el cual intentó ahogar un sollozo que, escapándose de su garganta, quedó atrapado en los candentes labios del albino, en un intento de consolar su dolor al cual se acostumbró en pocos segundos e instándolo con un rítmico y ansioso movimiento de caderas comenzó la enloquecedora fricción, estrecha y resbaladiza aunque deliciosa.

La cadencia de los incesantes empujes de Stephen presionaban el cuerpo de Randall contra la pared resbaladiza, cubierta de vapor que sostenía sus manos entrelazadas mientras que las otras, juntas masturbaban a la misma velocidad el enhiesto mástil que se alzaba orgulloso y vibraba de pura lujuria en cada movimiento.

-Te… nnnh… te… ¡Te quiero, fella… Ah!

-Eh… espera

El susurro que partió de los labios de Stephen acarició suavemente el oído de la víbora logrando que soltara un gran suspiro y aún faltándole el aliento se liberó del abrazo y el miembro del gran tiburón blanco en tanto volvía a girarse, quedando frente a frente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello albino para devorar sus labios en un ávido beso y con voz temblorosa, casi inaudible dijo – Yo ta… también. ¡Te quiero!

Nunca había visto nada más bello que la sonrisa delineada en los labios de Sheamus, hipnotizado por ella, levantó su pierna enroscándola sobre la cintura e introduciéndose lentamente la dura hombría en su interior continuó con los candentes movimientos que tanto placer les causaba.

Pasaron los minutos llevándose con sigo las caricias, gemidos y besos que se produjeron en la vaporosa habitación. Nada podría ser más hermoso y perfecto que eso; el amor plena y sinceramente correspondido es algo muy difícil de hallar, pero la felicidad que trae cuando al fin se encuentra… es incomparable.

Joo! Así termina mi primer fic de wrestling. Al final Randy es quien no se podrá levantar en una semana :3

-¡Cállate!- Randall acostado boca abajo en la cama XD

Nyan X3 aclaro que:

*Esponjosito, esponjosito… *Sebastian Michaelis mode on X3*

Y dejad rr! Si notan algún error, hay demasiado OOC, cosas por el estilo o si simplemente les gustó. Espero poder escribir mas respecto a la WWE, de hecho Drew se mira muy prometedor :/3

Ja, neh!


End file.
